Sarah
by Melody 16
Summary: What if you could relive life all over again? Bring back the things you lost. Sarah gets the chance to relive life. A life with her mother, but is it the life she always wanted? Just some fluff. Harm is a single parent raising his teenage daughter.
1. Memories

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own JAG or any of its characters.  
  
Just a little bit of fluff that I thought of hope you enjoy it.  
  
Harm had just sat down on the couch to read the paper and eat his sandwich when he remembered he had to call Admiral Chegwidden back about the case. He set his sandwich down on the table and picked up the phone only to hear Sarah talking on the phone with a friend. He hung up the phone and walked up the stairs and walked over to his daughter's door. It was open.  
  
She was sitting on the bed and talking on the phone while she was painting her nails. Her short brown hair was pushed back off of her face. Her light brown eyes were filled with kindness. Her skin was soft and lightly tanned. At the age of fifteen she looked so much like her mother.  
  
He missed Mac so much. It had been fifteen years ago when they were driving in the car to go home. He had been driving. He blamed himself for not seeing that car but he knew it wasn't his fault. The car had run a red light and it hit them. They were rushed to the hospital. Mac was taken to surgery while he was looked over by one of the doctors. He remembered the doctor coming over to him and telling him. Mac didn't make it. She had died in surgery. They had been able to save their baby.  
  
He remembered it all so clearly as if it was yesterday but it had been so many years ago. He missed her so much. Now he was a single parent raising his daughter alone. Over the years she had grown to be so much like Mac. She was tall and slender always watching what she ate. She was always cheerful and put a smile on his face. Even when something was wrong she knew how to make him feel better. She was a good cook, which made his life easier. He cared for her so much and would do anything to keep her safe. He had already lost one person he cared about he couldn't stand to lose another.  
  
His mind came back to the present as she got up and grabbed a book and got it open on her desk. He gently knocked on the door and she looked at him.  
  
"Sarah would you mind getting of the phone for a little while I need to make a call?" He asked nicely.  
  
"Sure dad just give me a minute." She replied.  
  
"Okay." He replied and went back downstairs and ate his sandwich. A couple minutes later Sarah came down and let him know that she was off the phone and then she headed into the kitchen to cook dinner, as it was her night to make dinner.  
  
He watched as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Sarah." He said.  
  
"Yeah dad." She replied turning around to look at him.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too dad." She replied and walked away.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	2. What if

Okay I was laying in bed last night trying to fall asleep and an idea came to my head. Originally this was just going to be a one shot story. Well I decided to continue it. You know it's amazing what you can think of at night when you're laying in bed. So I will now take my idea and expand it. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Sarah sat quietly in the car. She had on a black skirt, a white shirt, and black high heels. She had thrown on her black jacket that went down to her knees and buttoned up in the front. This had become a tradition once a year. Her dad had on his dress whites and his black overcoat. They would put on there best clothes and drive down to the cemetery. They would visit her mother's grave and then they would walk down to the wall and leave some flowers there. It was a yearly tradition.  
  
The car pulled up to parking lot and they quietly got out. Sarah grabbed one of the bouquets of flowers. They yellow carnations. She remembered her dad telling her how much her mother loved them. Her dad held a red rose in his hand. They quietly and slowly walked through the rows of gravestones. Soon they were standing in front of her mother's grave. She walked up and set the flowers down in front of the gravestone. Just before she got up she traced the letters with her fingers. Lt. Colonel Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie. She walked back over and stood next to her dad. She a lump rise in her throat and tears started to role down her cheeks. She never knew her but yet she still cried every time she came here. She remembered the story of how her mother had died so clearly in her mind. Her dad had told it to her so many times that it was almost like she had been there. But she had been there. Inside her mothers belly. She wished that that accident had never happened that her mother was still alive. She wondered what have life been like if that car had never run that light? What if her mother was still alive today? "What if" it was always "what if." Well she couldn't change the past. But she wished she could.  
  
Finally she wiped the tears off her face and they walked down to the wall where her dad left the rose. Then they walked back to the car and drove home. Finally Harm spoke.  
  
"Hey are you hungry?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah a little." She replied quietly.  
  
"Why don't we go and get something to eat?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harm turned right and headed to their favorite restaurant.  
  
Sarah had just started to zone out when she heard a screech and felt something hit her on her right side. A sharp pain shot through her body and she heard voices and then they disappeared. Everything was dark. Then she saw someone standing in front of her. She looked closely and noticed that the person looked just like her except she was older.  
  
"Mom?" she questioned.  
  
"Come here Sarah." Mac said as she reached her hand out.  
  
Sarah reached for her hand and took it. Mac led her towards a white light. Soon they were engulfed in it. Mac disappeared. Images started to flash past her. She saw her mom, her dad, Harriet and Bud, Admiral Chegwidden, PO Coates. She saw everyone she knew. They started to circle around and they continued to go faster and faster and faster until they were just a blur. She felt herself growing tired. Finally she let sleep take over and she collapsed on the floor. There she slept surrounded by images of her friends and family. 


	3. Sarah

"Isn't she beautiful?" Mac asked Harm.  
  
"She looks just like you." Harm replied  
  
"And just think we almost didn't make it here." Mac said gently laughing.  
  
"Don't remind me." Harm said a little embarrassed.  
  
It had been a hectic morning. Harm had run into work real quick to get some of his stuff when Mac called him to say she had started having some contractions. Harm had started panicking and ran out of the office forgetting his stuff and knocking a bunch of files and stuff all over the floors. Then he got a ticket for speeding and he ran over a nail and got a flat tire. Finally when he got home he was low on gas and his car stopped like a foot away from the pump and he couldn't get it any closer. So he had to push the car a foot closer before he could fill up his tank. By the time they had gotten to the hospital they took Mac straight to the delivery room. Then Harm conveniently feinted and had to be looked over by one of the nurses. So just to sum it up it had been a very hectic and embarrassing morning for Harm.  
  
"So are we still going to name her Sarah?" Harm asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Mac replied quietly looking down at her sleeping daughter. "Sarah."  
  
I know its short but I thought it might be a good place to end for right now. Please review and I'll probably post a chapter each week but I'm not making any promises. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post a chapter. 


	4. Happiness

1 year later...  
  
"A.J. please try and stay out of the mud." Harriet scolded him as she cleaned him up for yet the third time that day. "Mac I think we should go ahead and get out the cake. The kids are getting a little restless."  
  
"Okay. Let me just find Harm." She said and then muttered to herself. "Wherever he is he better get down here soon."  
  
Mac walked upstairs into the bedroom. Harm was sitting on the bed with Bud playing video games on the TV. She stood there for a couple minutes and they took no notice of her. Finally she said "Harm get your but down here right this instance." That got his attention.  
  
"Mac I didn't notice..." He tried his usual response but was cut short.  
  
"Harm you said you were going to help out. Now I have not seen you down there for the last two hours. Now I expect you to get down there right now and get the cake out of the fridge." She looked at him sternly. "Go NOW!"  
  
Harm quickly ran out of the room and downstairs. "Same for you Bud." She replied looking at him as he sat smiling at the fact Harm had gotten yelled at, but that smile quickly disappeared as he bolted out of the room.  
  
Happy with herself Mac went downstairs and gathered all the kids together. Harm came outside carrying the cake with Bud following behind him. They all sang happy birthday to Sarah and ate the cake. Once that was done they opened presents and then the kids played some more. As it started getting dark everyone left.  
  
Harm started cleaning up while Mac put Sarah into bed and then plopped down on the couch.  
  
As soon as Harm finished cleaning he went over to the couch to join her but she was asleep. So he gently picked her up and carried her up to bed and set her down and let her sleep. He watched her sleeping. She was beautiful.  
  
Today had been a happy day for them. They had finally decided on a date for their wedding and had begun plans. Sarah had her first birthday and had lots of fun. Best of all he had gotten to spend the day with the two women he loved. Everything was perfect and he was a happy man.  
  
Harm changed and layed down in bed next to Mac. He wrapped his arms around her and let her snuggle up next to him. Yep he was a happy man.  
  
Let me know what you think. I know its short but that was the best I could do for right now. Please, please, please review. 


	5. Wedding Bells

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately. The good news is I do have the last chapter planned out I will type it up soon. Actually make that the last couple chapters. The bad news is I'm just trying to figure out what to do in between them with out making it to boring. If you have any ideas I will gladly accept them.

6 months later...

Mac stood in a white wedding dress looking at herself in the mirror. She sighed quietly to herself. 'Wow' she thought 'I'm actually going to do this. Well its not like I've ever had any doubts but its just that it's a big step. And to tell the truth I never really expected to be doing this but I guess things just sort of fell into place.'

"Are you ready?" called Harriet.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She replied.

"Wow you look beautiful. You look a little tense though."

"I know I just guess I've just been so nervous. I mean I know this is what I want to do but I'm still nervous."

"That's understandable you just have to try and relax. We should probably get going they're waiting for you."

"Okay lets get this done and over with."

They both left the room and joined every one else out in front.

Mac went and stood besides Harm. He reached over and gave her a small hug.

"You look tense." He said.

"I know I am." She replied quietly.

"Relax its going to be fine. I have to go. I'll see you up there."

"Yeah sure fine." She muttered to herself.

Really what she had wanted was just a small wedding with the family and everything but this was anything but that. It seemed like everyone in D.C. had come together in the church to see them get married. She was so nervous she swore she would faint. She hoped she wouldn't but you never know these things.

Mac was standing there lost in thought when the Admiral came up next to her and gave her a small push towards the isle. She barely managed to give him a small smile before she started to walk.

Harriet came to stand next to him.

"You think she'll faint sir?" she asked him watching her slowly and stiffly walking down the isle.

"It's a possibility." He replied back. "Just keep an eye on her."

And they did just that. Through the whole wedding they kept a sharp eye on her but she showed no sign of feinting until after they had kissed and everyone started applauding and she looked at the crowed. Harm quickly supported her as her knee's buckled a she collapsed onto the ground. The admiral quickly ran forward and escorted Harm out of the room with Mac.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Coates plan this." Harm muttered as he laid Mac down in another room. "She was already nervous enough."

Harriet quickly walked into the room with some cold water and a washcloth. Harm looked up at her knowing that it would have taken a while to get the cold water.

"I had some ready." She said immediately.

"Oh okay."

When Mac finally woke up she was entirely embarrassed and somewhat relieved that it was over with.

"Hey you okay Mac." Harm asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine now." She replied once again.

"Just think the only good thing is that you didn't feint until after everything was done with." Harriet replied trying to cheer them up.

They both laughed in response.

Harriet decided to leave them alone for a while and left.

"Well we did it." Harm said.

"Yeah we did." She replied

"Were a married couple." He said.

At that Mac pulled him down and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked when she let him go.

"Well I don't really remember us kissing up there." She replied with a sly smile on her face.

"Well if that's the case I think you deserve more than just a little petty kiss." He replied

He leaned back down and kissed her again.

"Now that was a kiss." He replied.

"You sure about that?" she replied.

"Positive."

"Because you know I've had better."

At that Harm started tickling her.

"Hey that's not fair." She said through all the laughter.

"O yeah, really because I didn't think so." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes I'm sure. You know we should really get going. We do have a flight to catch."

That when he looked at the clock.

"Then lets get going." He replied.

Mac got up and they both left the room to go say goodbye to all their friends and Sarah. Then they would take a plane to Hawaii for two weeks for their honeymoon.

Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas please let me know. And as always review.


End file.
